ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Zelda
| portrayer = Diane Burns/Annie Ward (Zelda's Adventure) }} is the titular character in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda video game series. She was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and introduced in the original 1986 game The Legend of Zelda. She appears in several incarnations throughout the series, generally as a member of Hyrule's royal family and an associate of the protagonist Link. Translation Though she is the eponymous character, Zelda's story role is often that of a damsel in distress or "donor" who assists Link. In many games, Zelda is captured by the antagonist Ganon, necessitating Link to come to her rescue. In several games she is one of the Sages or Champions whose heroism is essential to defeating Ganon; in others, like Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker, she adopts alternative personas to take a more active role in the story. Concept and design According to Shigeru Miyamoto, co-creator of The Legend of Zelda series, Princess Zelda's name was inspired by that of Zelda Fitzgerald, an American novelist, dancer, and socialite, as well as the wife of fellow novelist F. Scott Fitzgerald. Miyamoto explains, "Fitzgerald was a famous and beautiful woman from all accounts, and I liked the sound of her name. So I took the liberty of using her name for the very first Zelda title." As with Link, there are multiple incarnations of Princess Zelda in the series, who vary in age, appearance, and disposition. Zelda generally has blonde or brown hair and blue gray eyes; she is often depicted wearing a royal dress and jewelry. She is associated with the goddesses Hylia and Nayru, as well as with the Triforce of Wisdom. Most iterations of Zelda also have psionic powers, such as teleportation, telepathy, precognition, and the ability to create or undo barriers and seals. During the development of Twilight Princess, illustrator Yusuke Nakano tried to portray Zelda "as if she's wondering about something". He drew illustrations of Zelda with feelings of "hopelessness and anxiousness" and tried to avoid associating her and Link with "gloom and doom". In Spirit Tracks, Zelda actively adventures alongside Link in spirit form, in sharp contrast to her damsel-in-distress role in some earlier installments in the series. Eiji Aonuma, the series' longtime manager and producer, explained that Zelda's stronger character in this game reflected the desires of fans and developers alike: A survey conducted in the United States signified consumers preferred more independent female characters, including Zelda's alter-egos Sheik (from Ocarina of Time) and Tetra (from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass). Daiki Iwamoto, the director of Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, also expressed an interest in making Zelda "a more integral part of the game" when development of the latter title began. Appearances Video games ''The Legend of Zelda'' ]] Princess Zelda appears in most of The Legend of Zelda games, often as a central focus or as a supporting donor of Link's quests. , she has appeared directly in every game except Link's Awakening (1993); Majora's Mask (2000), in which she only appears in a flashback; and Tri Force Heroes (2015), in which a doppelgänger named Styla appears. 1980s In her first appearance in the [[The Legend of Zelda (video game)|original The Legend of Zelda]] (1986), she is kidnapped by Ganon, the series' main antagonist, after she divides the Triforce of Wisdom and hides its pieces across the land. She is eventually rescued by Link, and the two of them reunite the Triforces of Wisdom and Power (the latter reclaimed from Ganon upon his death). Another incarnation appears in the sequel, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (1987). This Zelda has been put into an eternal slumber until Link breaks the curse. According to the in-game legend, Zelda has been under a curse so long that it is in her honor that the Hylian royal family maintains a tradition of naming all its princesses after her. This is the first game showing a relationship between the two, as they can be seen kissing at the end of the game. 1990s In A Link to the Past (1991), Zelda is one of seven maidens descended from the seven sages during the Imprisoning War. She is kidnapped and about to be sent to the Dark World, as the other maidens have been. On the night of her capture, she appears to Link telepathically, imploring him to help her. Though rescued by Link, she is eventually sent to the Dark World. She and the six other maidens, after being rescued, assist Link in breaking the seal on Ganon's tower so that the hero may confront the villain. In Ocarina of Time (1998), Zelda first appears as a child. Suspicious of the Gerudo King Ganondorf, she charges Link with the task of collecting the three spiritual stones to open the door to the Sacred Realm and obtain the Master Sword and Triforce before Ganondorf does. Just before Link pulls the Master Sword from its pedestal, Ganondorf reveals his wicked intentions and Zelda flees Hyrule Castle with her guardian Impa before he can capture either of them. Still in hiding seven years later, she poses as a young Sheikah named Sheik. In this disguise, she offers Link advice and assistance throughout the remainder of his quest until revealing her true identity and being captured by Ganondorf. After Link rescues her, Zelda works with him to escape the collapsing castle, guiding him and using her powers to open sealed gates. When Link defeats the resurrected Ganon, she and the other six sages are able to seal Ganon away in the Sacred Realm. After this, she sends Link back to his own time, seven years earlier. 2000s In [[The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages|''Oracle of Seasons'' and Oracle of Ages]] (2001), the Princess, sensing danger in the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna, sends her handmaiden Impa to protect Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. In the full linked game, Zelda eventually comes to personally encourage the people of Holodrum or Labrynna and to help defend against her growing sense of foreboding. She is quickly captured, and Link must rescue her. She thereafter spends time in and around Horon Village (Holodrum) or Lynna City (Labrynna) with Impa, until she is captured by Twinrova. They take the princess to a hidden realm, and it is revealed that they plan to sacrifice her in order to ignite the Flame of Despair and resurrect Ganon once again. Though they are partially successful, Link interrupts them before they can drain Zelda's life force, and so she lives. Link defeats both Twinrova and Ganon, and peace is restored to the land. In Four Swords (2002), Princess Zelda takes Link to the Four Sword Sanctuary, which seals the evil sorcerer Vaati. Sensing that the seal's power is diminishing, she tries to inspect it, but is captured by Vaati, who had already escaped and takes her to his Palace of Winds to marry her. She is again rescued by Link with the power of the Four Sword. The Zelda character in The Wind Waker (2002) is unaware of her royal identity, living instead as the pirate captain named Tetra. She first appears in the clutches of a giant bird called the Helmaroc King, though she struggles and is dropped at the top of Link's home island of Outset. She then agrees to help Link rescue his younger sister Aryll, whom the Helmaroc King has subsequently captured. She also decides to help Link confront Ganon at the Forbidden Fortress, but they are unsuccessful in defeating him. At this point, Ganon discovers Tetra's true identity as Zelda, but is attacked by the dragon Valoo and two Rito warriors before he is able to capture her. Her true identity disclosed, it is determined safest for Zelda to stay in Hyrule Castle. She is protected there for a time, but Ganon eventually invades and takes her to his Tower, also in Ancient Hyrule. She then assists Link in his final battle against Ganon, using his bow to fire arrows of light. After Ganon's defeat, Tetra and Link set out with her crew to seek new lands. This incarnation is unique in that she continues to live by and identify with her non-royal persona rather than as Princess Zelda. In Four Swords Adventures (2004), Zelda is once more kidnapped by Vaati. After Link rescues her, it is revealed that Ganon is behind the capture and breaking Vaati's seal. She and the four Links defeat Ganon and escape from Vaati's tower, and she later reunites the four of them. In The Minish Cap (2004), Zelda is turned to stone by Vaati until Link reverses the spell. Twilight Princess (2006) marks the first time the Princess Zelda is depicted as the reigning head of state, though she retains the title of princess. Her throne has been surrendered, however, to the Twilight King Zant to save her people from a war with Zant's superior forces. She is imprisoned in a tower in Hyrule Castle and is uniquely unaffected by the Twilight Realm's magic. It is here that she meets Link, transformed into a wolf by the Twilight Realm's power, and his companion Midna. She later gives up her power to heal Midna, temporarily losing her physical form in the process. Towards the end of the game, she is possessed by Ganondorf and in turn purged by Midna. As Ganondorf charges Link and Zelda, the princess summons the Light Spirits of Hyrule, who grant her the Light Arrows to assist Link in part of his final battle. During the events of Phantom Hourglass (2007), Tetra is turned to stone and kidnapped by a Ghost Ship during their search and is again restored by Link's efforts. Another incarnation, the granddaughter of Tetra. appears in Spirit Tracks (2009), taking place one hundred years after Phantom Hourglass. She decides to accompany Link, a railroad engineer, to investigate the disappearance of the railroad tracks called "Spirit Tracks" that serve as chains locking up an evil force. She is attacked by Chancellor Cole, who hopes to utilize this evil, and her spirit is separated from her body, with Link being the only one who can see her. In her spirit form, she is able to possess Phantom Knights in order to help Link restore the Spirit Tracks, though Link must also help clear her path by eliminating rats (due to her musophobia). This game is the second to show any kind of romantic relationship between her and Link, with them holding hands after the defeat of the final boss. 2010s Though not a princess in Skyward Sword (2011), the first Zelda is the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia and the ancestor of the Hylian Royal Family. Zelda is a close childhood friend to Link who grew up with him in Skyloft, having feelings for him. Spirited away in a tornado conjured by the demon lord Ghirahim, Zelda meets the Sheikah Impa who serves as her protector while having her under the means of purifying herself to achieve her destiny. Revealed to be an incarnation of the goddess Hylia, she is captured by Ghirahim to undo the seal on Demise. Luckily, Link saves Zelda's life as Demise is defeated. Soon after returning to Skyloft, Zelda admits to Link that she wishes to live on the surface and Link presumably stays with her. In A Link Between Worlds (2013), Zelda entrusts the Pendant of Courage to Link when the sorcerer Yuga begins capturing the descendants of the Seven Sages. After obtaining the remaining two pendants and drawing the Master Sword, Link pursues Yuga but is made to watch when he turns Zelda into a painting and casts her into the dying world of Lorule. Pursuing them to Lorule, Link is nearly destroyed by Yuga when he uses the Sages to revive Ganon and steal his Triforce of Power, but he is saved when Zelda's Lorule counterpart Princess Hilda binds Yuga. On Hilda's suggestion, Link rescues the Sages and is given the Triforce of Courage, then returns to Hilda only to see her taking Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom. She reveals that everything that had happened in Hyrule was intentionally designed to gather the Triforce so that Hilda can steal it and use its magic to restore Lorule. Hilda orders Yuga to take Link's Triforce of Courage, but Yuga betrays Hilda and turns her into a painting alongside Zelda. After Yuga's death, Zelda and Hilda are returned to normal, but Hilda refuses to accept defeat until Link's own Lorule counterpart Ravio convinces her that she has no right to rob Hyrule of its Triforce. Taking pity on Hilda, Zelda and Link use their Triforce to restore Lorule's own, allowing Hilda's kingdom to flourish once again. In the backstory of Breath of the Wild (2017), Zelda tries to awaken her sacred power but has great difficulty in doing so. This is especially worrisome as Ganon's prophesied return is imminent; she is thus seen as a failure. She finds the training and rituals needed to awaken her power fruitless, instead preferring to research ancient Sheikah relics, much to her father's frustration. When Link was appointed as Zelda's personal knight, her insecurities in regards to her inability to awaken her powers came to the surface, resulting in her lashing out at him out of jealousy due to his apparent success in fulfilling his destiny. However, after Link saved Zelda's life, she realized that it was wrong of her to take her frustrations out on him, and tried to befriend him thereafter. Ganon returns and turns the Guardians and Divine Beasts, ancient Sheikah machinery used to defeat him ten millennia previously, against the Hylians. As Link and Zelda flee the Guardians, Zelda finally awakens her sacred power when a Guardian attempts to kill Link. Link is then placed in stasis in the Shrine of Resurrection and Zelda uses her power to seal Ganon and herself in Hyrule Castle. In the game's present, a century later, Zelda awakens Link so he can destroy Ganon before he breaks free of Hyrule Castle, as her seal is weakening. After Link defeats Ganon, Zelda states that her powers are weakening because she can no longer sense the spirit of the Master Sword, but says that "I can accept that," showing that she is at peace with her personal limits. She also asks for Link's help to continue her research in order to restore the Hyrule kingdom to its former glory, and he accepts. Spin-off games Zelda is featured in the three [[CD-i games based on The Legend of Zelda series|CD-i games based on The Legend of Zelda series]]. In Link: The Faces of Evil (1993), she is kidnapped by Ganon again and has to be rescued. In Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1993) and Zelda's Adventure (1994), Princess Zelda is the protagonist (both games involve Link's kidnapping). Although the games are noteworthy as the first time Zelda has been a playable character, the series is generally immensely criticized by fans and not recognized by Nintendo as canon. Zelda is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors (2014). Her weapons include a rapier and the light arrows which have appeared in several previous Zelda games, as well as the Wind Waker, the titular conductor's baton from the series' entry. The Dominion Rod from Twilight Princess is also available as downloadable content for the Wii U game and in Hyrule Warriors Legends (2016) for the Nintendo 3DS. In addition to her Hyrule Warriors incarnation, Tetra and Toon Zelda (her incarnation from Spirit Tracks) appear in Hyrule Warriors Legends (and can be added to Hyrule Warriors as downloadable content). Tetra fights primarily wielding a Cutlass and water magic-infused pistol, though like Princess Zelda can use Light Arrows during certain attacks. Toon Zelda uses her ghostly form to possess a Phantom and fights wielding its sword and shield known as Phantom Arms. In addition to her Phantom, Toon Zelda can also leave it briefly during certain attacks to unleash the power of her spirit. Tetra can be unlocked through the latter part of the main story of Hyrule Warriors Legends, while Toon Zelda appears as part of the "Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks" downloadable content. Zelda is a playable character in the Nintendo Switch game Cadence of Hyrule (2019), a crossover between Crypt of the NecroDancer and The Legend of Zelda series. ''Super Smash Bros. '']] The adult form of Zelda from ''Ocarina of Time also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001). She was first shown in the guise of Sheik, but it was later revealed that Sheik was one of two forms. These forms each have their own unique moves and can switch between them at will, effectively doubling her repertoire. In the game, both Zelda and Sheik are voiced by Jun Mizusawa. Zelda also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). Like Link, her character design is more subdued than in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and is based on her appearance in Twilight Princess.Nintendo Power, Vol 219, "Brawl Evolves": "The diva of Hyrule will sport a new look in Brawl based on her Twilight Princess duds." In an interview, Eiji Aonuma said that character models for Sheik, along with Ganondorf, were submitted for possible use in Brawl and Sheik was confirmed as a returning character in Brawl, again as Zelda's alternate form, despite her Sheik form not appearing in Twilight Princess (though there was some concept art of her for the game which inspired Sheik's design in Brawl). An alternate color of Zelda with an appearance similar to that of Super Smash Bros. Melee is also available. The Twilight Princess incarnation of Zelda and Sheik return in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (2014), this time as separate characters with no ability to switch between them in mid-battle. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Sheik's design takes some inspiration from the Sheikah Set in Breath of the Wild and Zelda is now based on her appearance in A Link Between Worlds and A Link To The Past. Zelda's moveset focuses on powerful spells, and her special moves are based on the spells Link obtains from the Great Fairies in Ocarina of Time, Naryu's Love, Din's Fire, and Farore's Wind. When Zelda's Sheik transformation was taken away in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, her down special became the Phantom Slash, in which she summons a Phantom from the DS Zelda titles to attack the enemy (which has a pink tint to reference Zelda possessing it in Spirit Tracks). Both Zelda and Sheik have the same Final Smash, which is the light arrow from Twilight Princess, although there are a few differences depending on which character uses it. Zelda's arrow causes the foe to go diagonally up and Sheik's arrow causes the foe to go to the right or left side, depending on the foe's position. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Zelda's Final Smash changes to trapping foes in the Triforce of Wisdom while Sheik attacks the enemy with her blade. Other media Television A set of The Legend of Zelda cartoons aired on Fridays from 1989 to 1990 as a part of DiC's ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show''. The series loosely followed the original NES Zelda, mixing settings and characters from that game with original creations. Zelda is depicted as a woman warrior with a fiery temper who wears more comfortable and practical garb than the Zelda from the game. In addition to running the kingdom part-time for her father, King Harkinian, she often accompanies Link on his adventures and is quite skilled with a bow. The series exemplifies a romantic relationship between the two protagonists. Link is always begging Zelda for a kiss; however, even when she agrees to indulge him, it never occurs. They are interrupted by monsters, or Spryte (a fairy princess with a crush on Link), or any number of unfortunate circumstances such as something making Zelda so mad she no longer wants to kiss Link. It is directly revealed by Ganon that Zelda was indeed in love with Link in one episode, and there is no doubt of their romantic relationship in this series. Thirteen of these cartoon episodes were produced before the cancellation of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Zelda was voiced by Cyndy Preston in the TV series. In the show, she was wearing a purple sweater, a light blue shirt, pink leggings, and brown thigh-length boots. A slightly altered version of this cartoon Zelda (with messier hair and a slightly more revealing version of the same clothing) appeared in assorted episodes in the second season of Captain N: The Game Master. In this crossover, Zelda and Link befriend Kevin Keene and Princess Lana as they all attempt to restore peace to Hyrule. These appearances function as a follow-up to the original Zelda cartoon, although only containing elements from the second Zelda game, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Literature Featuring characters and settings from the TV series, this comic by Valiant Comics ran for five issues. Although Zelda's feelings for Link are made quite clear, there is another element at play here: her duty to the Triforce, which must come before her own needs and desires. When Link is corrupted by the Triforce of Power in one story, this Zelda briefly possesses his Triforce of Courage, which will not reside with one who uses Power without Wisdom. This comic reflected characters and elements from both the original The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Created as a serial comic for Nintendo Power magazine by acclaimed manga author Shotaro Ishinomori, and later collected in graphic novel form, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past tells an alternate version of the events from A Link to the Past. Zelda calls to Link and he must rescue her, first from Agahnim, and then from imprisonment at Turtle Rock in the Dark World. She is also instrumental in storming Ganon's floating castle and destroying him. Link and Zelda definitely develop a strong connection, but the relationship is ultimately portrayed as tragic. At the end of the story, Zelda has become queen, and Link is head of the Royal Guard and the Knights of Hyrule. This success is bittersweet, as their duties keep them apart, even though they were once so close, sharing an adventure and even coming together in dreams. Manga Stories from several Zelda games have also been converted to manga format in Japan; these publications greatly expand parts of each game's back-story. Alter egos Sheik ]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelda disguises herself as a surviving member of the Sheikah clan under the name of . With voice muffled and face concealed, as well as wearing a form-fitting blue unitard with the red Sheikah eye in the center, Sheik is unrecognizable as Zelda.[http://www.zelda.com/universe/pedia/s.jsp The Legend of Zelda database - letter S] Zelda.com. Retrieved April 30, 2006. Sheik plays the lyre and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, she uses the Triforce of Wisdom and reverts to Zelda. It is revealed by the character's trophy in the North American translation of Super Smash Bros. Melee that Zelda used her magical skills to change her skin tone, hair length, eye color, and clothing; in the noncanonical officially licensed manga for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, following changing her appearance, Zelda orders Impa to seal her consciousness away for seven years, so that she may become Sheik and live incognito. Sheik also returned in Hyrule Warriors, using a harp and shortsword in her attacks. Sheik appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which Zelda transforming into Sheik was one of her abilities. Sheik's design in Brawl is based on a model created for consideration in Twilight Princess, in which she retains her long hair, done in a braid. Sheik returns in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a separate character from Zelda (Different Entity). Sheik also appears in Hyrule Warriors as a playable character, and plays an important role in the main story campaign. Tetra ]] is a young pirate captain who is the incarnation of Zelda in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and its Nintendo DS sequel, The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass. Tetra inherited her position as captain as well as the Triforce of Wisdom from her mother, who died when she was young. She is unaware of her lineage as the heir to the Hyrule royal family until the events of The Wind Waker. At the beginning of The Wind Waker, Tetra has been captured by Ganon's forces. Link helps free her, only to see his sister Aryll captured instead. Tetra takes Link on her ship to Ganon's headquarters, the Forsaken Fortress, to rescue Aryll. After Ganon casts Link into the sea, Tetra takes her crew to find Nayru's Pearl. She encounters Link again on Windfall Island while both are searching for bombs to access the cave where the pearl has been taken. Tetra spots Link but allows him to take the bombs, revealing that her previously brusque, self-interested demeanor has been a front. She later joins Link to confront Ganon again, while her crew rescues Aryll and other captured girls. Ganon easily overpowers them and recognizes that Tetra is the new incarnation of Zelda, and holds the Triforce of Wisdom. Link's Rito allies save Link and Tetra, and Link's talking boat, the King of Red Lions, takes them to an underwater realm, the sunken Kingdom of Hyrule. The King reveals that he is the last king of Hyrule, and that Tetra is his heir. Tetra stays in Hyrule while Link and the King of Red Lions seek the Triforce of Courage. Ganon kidnaps Tetra, and Link follows them to his tower. Armed with magic arrows, Tetra joins Link in a final battle against Ganon. They are victorious, but Hyrule is washed away for good. A post-credit sequence shows Link and Tetra sailing off to find a new land. The Phantom Hourglass picks up with Link and Tetra exploring the sea. Tetra is captured on a ghost ship, and Link must defeat the monster Bellum to save her. The second sequel, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks reveals that Tetra founded the new land of Hyrule; her descendant, the game's incarnation of Zelda, rules the kingdom a century later. Tetra also appears in Navi Trackers, a part of the Japanese version of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, and is a playable character in the 3DS game Hyrule Warriors Legends. Reception and legacy 2012 dressed up as different versions of Zelda and Link throughout The Legend of Zelda series.]] The character was very well received by media and gamers alike. In 2009, she was voted the third greatest female character in the games on Nintendo systems by the Official Nintendo Magazine, which appreciated her as "a strong woman who, with her sword and bow and arrow, is capable of holding her own in a fight," and Chip ranked Princess Zelda as the third top "girl of gaming" in general. The relationship between Zelda and Link topped ScrewAttack's 2012 list of top love affairs in gaming. Complex placed Zelda and Sheik at the fourth and third places on their 2012 list of video game characters that deserve a spin-off,Obi Anyanwu, 25 Video Game Characters That Deserve a Spinoff, Complex.com, January 2, 2013. they ranked her as the fifth greatest heroine in video game history in 2013 and ranked her at number five on the 2013 list of "old school" video game characters "who were style icons".Hanuman Welch, Old School Video Game Characters Who Were Style Icons, Complex.com, May 23, 2013. Entertainment Weekly s Darren Franich listed her as one of 15 "kick-ass women" in video games in 2013, praising on how her portrayal developed from the mere princess who "got kidnapped, over and over again" in early games to "a wise-beyond-her-years youth into a major player in the battle for Hyrule" in Ocarina of Time. GameDaily listed her as one of the 50 "hottest video game women" in 2009, stating that while she did not start out as much, she became beautiful in later games. In 2010, Wesley Yin-Poole of VideoGamer.com included her on his list of top ten "video game crushes", stating: "We love Peach and Kitana, but if we were stranded on a desert island and could only keep one video game princess for company, it would be Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series - we've had the hots for Zelda's pointy ears for years, ever since her 8-bit days, in fact."Wesley Yin-Poole, Top 10 Video Game Crushes | The female game characters who waggled our joysticks., VideoGamer.com, 30/03/2010. That same year, GameTrailers included her on their countdown of the top 10 "babes who are out of your league" at number four. Game Informer listed Sheik second on their 2011 list of the top ten disguises.Joe Juba, Game Informer Issue 215 (March 2011), page 15 In the same year, readers of Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition voted Princess Zelda as the 31st-top video game character of all time. In 2014, Julia Cook of Paste ranked Princess Zelda from Four Swords as the third "best dressed lady" in video games. The character is popular in cosplay community and TF1 ranked her as 13th on their 2010 list of the sexiest video game characters to cosplay. Le Top 15 des Cosplay les plus Sexy du jeu vidéo (partie 2) , TF1, March 12, 2010. The book Female Action Heroes described Zelda as "perhaps one of the most well-known princesses in video game history", though acknowledged that her role in the games was to serve as a "damsel in distress". The book Players Unleashed! also criticized Zelda's role as a character to be constantly rescued, calling her an "iconically passive female trophy" that supported stereotypes of female characters within games. Actor and comedian Robin Williams named his daughter Zelda Williams after Princess Zelda, due to being a fan of The Legend of Zelda series. Princess Zelda is voiced by Canadian-American actress Patricia Summersett in Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Summersett is the first official English voice of Princess Zelda in Nintendo's thirty-year Legend of Zelda franchise.Zelda’s Voice Actress Learned How to Read and Write Hylian Script, Only Single Player, September 7, 2019Perfecting the Princess: A Pre-Fan Expo Interview with Zelda Voice Actress Patricia Summersett, CGMagonline, August 23, 2019Voice Actress Patricia Summersett talks ‘Legend Of Zelda’, Horror Geek Life, August 21, 2019Patricia Summersett Interview: Bringing Strength and Struggle to Zelda in Breath of the Wild, Comic Book, September 5, 2017Interview With the Voice Actress Behind Breath of the Wild’s Zelda, Twin Finite, May 11, 2017Taking A Deep Breath: Introducing The Voice Of Zelda, Patricia Summersett, Nintendo Life, May 2, 2017Breath of the Wild: Zelda Voice Actress Talks Inspiration, Future Appearances, Game Rant, April 14, 2017 Notes References External links *Princess Zelda page at Play Nintendo Category:Child characters in video games Category:Characters created by Shigeru Miyamoto Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Non-human characters in video games Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Fantasy video game characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional goddesses Category:Fictional demigods Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional queens Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional possession victims Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional characters with alter egos Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1986